Dreamscapes
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Even in dreams Reno and Tifa are inseperable. ReTi oneshot.


Dreamscapes

Dreamscapes

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The cool night air came into the bedroom and alighted upon the skin of one Reno Lockhart. Beside him, his wife hugged onto him tighter, her near naked form needing his body heat. As they drifted off to slumber both wondered how they had survived without each other for so long.

* * *

Reno opened his eyes. He was no longer in his bed. In face he wasn't sure where he was. He then felt something tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Tifa standing behind him. Only she was dressed in mismatched clothes and her hair was done up in a bun. Acne covered her face and she had glasses along with a shiny set of braces. A blush was currently staining her cheeks.

"H-hi Reno…I was um…wondering if you would…go out with me?" Reno decided he must be dreaming so he decided to play along.

"I would love to Tifa." The now nerdy brunette sighed in contentment.

"Alright…so I'll meet you at the movies at six thirty?" Reno nodded and Tifa ran off. Unfortunately she ran into an open locker and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Reno ran up to her but then his foot slipped over one of Tifa's dropped books and he soon blacked out.

* * *

Tifa was jolted awake by someone roughly pulling her to her feet. Blinking eyes took in her surroundings. Apparently she was in the hold of some ship.

"C'mon girl, move along." A rough voice ordered and Tifa was pulled onward.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"The captain wishes to see you." And with that pronouncement the man dragging her along went silent and after making their way through the ship they finally approached the cabin. Knocking a few times the man then opened the door and nearly flung her in the room. Tifa couldn't make out a thing in the room but then a voice rang out from the darkness.

"You can go now Hojo." The man soon left and Tifa was alone in the cabin with the captain. A pair of turquoise eyes suddenly shone to life along with a lit candle. She was taken aback by who the captain was. Flaming red hair styled in its usual ponytail covered his head along with a tri-corner hat. From the waist up he was shirtless and Tifa could see countless scars dotting across his body. A pair of leather pants completed the man's dress. What was her husband doing on a pirate ship? Reno approached her with a swagger and ran a hand along her left hip.

"I must admit you are very beautiful miss. I'm sorry my men weren't more hospitable." His voice had an almost Cockney inflection to it.

"Reno…what are you doing here?" Tifa asked.

"I'm the captain of this ship fair one, savvy?" Reno replied. Tifa pinched herself and felt no pain. Dream or no dream when Reno touched her skin again she felt goose bumps rising.

"And what do you plan to do to me now?" Reno then moved in front of her and pushed her gently backwards. Tifa landed on a four poster bed and Reno soon slid behind her.

"You're my treasure, to do with as I please."

"Tifa…my name is Tifa…" The barmaid replied.

"Well Tifa welcome to the Caribbean." Reno replied, lips finding her own quickly. Tifa's mind was soon seared by pleasure and the world went black.

* * *

A bolt of lightning lit up the world and Reno's eyes shot open. He was standing before a large castle with rain pouring from the heavens. The Turk ran forward and knocked on the large wooden doors. Moments passed and soon one of the doors opened. Tifa's pretty face stared at him and her lips upturned into a smile.

"You must be cold. Please do enter…" Her voice was melodic, more so than usual and Reno found himself compelled to do as she asked. Walking past her, the door was shut once more and Tifa turned to him. She was dressed in an elegant black gown and her bodice was drawn tight, giving Reno a perfect view of her breasts. "I bid you welcome." Tifa said in that melodic tone. "Allow me to introduce myself…I am the Mistress of this humble abode. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the dining room where you can eat and enjoy yourself."

"Tifa…" Reno started to say but her eyes met his and the words died in his throat.

"What an unusual name. Is it yours?"

"No, I'm Reno."

"Ah that's a lovely name so easy to remember and so hard to forget." Silence hung in the air as she led him to a massive dining room. Plates were already set along with food and Reno sat down. Soon he started eating with gusto and taking long sips of his wine. Looking at Tifa he noticed she had nothing on her plate or in her glass.

"Aren't you hungry?" Tifa laughed at that, as if Reno had told an amusing joke.

"Oh I've eaten. And I don't drink wine…" Reno continued eating and Tifa watched him with an almost predatory gaze until he was finished. She then took him up a staircase and to a room with a single bed. "I hope you sleep well Reno." Giving him a graceful bow, she left and Reno soon drifted off to sleep.

His door creaked a few hours later and Reno opened his eyes. Three women entered the room. They were dressed in white silk and seemed ethereal the way the moved towards the bed. Reno recognized the faces of Yuffie, Aeris, and Elena but here, wherever this place was, they weren't themselves.

"Oh look at this one, isn't he handsome?" Yuffie proclaimed, bending down towards Reno's chest.

"Indeed he is. We haven't had one as handsome as this in centuries." Aeris replied, fingers tracing along his thigh.

"Sisters shall we all share together?" Elena asked while rubbing a cold finger along his throat. Aeris and Yuffie nodded and they suddenly changed. Their eyes were blood red and fangs jutted from ruby red lips. Reno could do nothing as they got closer, licking their lips in anticipation. Suddenly one of the women gave a shriek as she was flung off. The other two went wide eyed as they too were thrown bodily across the room and landed hard on the stone floor.

"Mistress…" Aeris started to say but Tifa glared at her.

"He is mine! None of you sluts can touch him! Now go back to your dens this instant!" She ordered. The three slunk away like disheartened wolves denied a feast. Once the three had left Tifa turned around towards Reno and approached him.

"I am sorry you had to see that. Normally those three don't come this far into the castle." She then noticed Reno's pale face and stroked his right cheek. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes…" Reno replied shakily. Tifa laughed then, the sound clear and joyous.

"Come lay your head in my lap." Reno did as he was asked and soon Tifa's cold fingers were sifting through his hair. "I've grown fond of you Reno. But you mortals are so frail. Your bodies break and you lose your youth so quickly. Tell me what you think of me…"

"You're beautiful…" Reno whispered. Tifa looked down at him.

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes…" Reno replied. Tifa's eyes then turned blood red and she lowered her mouth close to his throat.

"You shall live beside me forever, until the stars fall and the seas boil you shall be mine." She then bit into Reno's jugular and he started convulsing. It seemed as if his life was leaking out from that wound; being replaced with darkness. Tifa started sucking the blood from him and didn't stop until his body had stopped twitching. "Rise now…" She whispered. Reno's eyes fluttered open and he gave a smile.

"Yes my Mistress…" Blackness then enveloped him and the last thing he heard before he faded into night was Tifa's cruel laughter.

* * *

The first thing Tifa was aware of was birds chirping. Opening her eyes she found herself in a forest clearing. A pond was close by and she walked towards it. Just as she was about to take a drink from the pond the water started bubbling and a head rose above the pond's surface. It was Reno's head and he stared at Tifa for the longest time. His ears were pointed and looked like an elf's. A pair of arms suddenly grabbed Tifa and she found herself dragged underwater. It was then that she saw what her husband really was: a merman. The lower half of Reno's body was covered in a large green tail.

_Don't be afraid._

Tifa heard his voice in her head and suddenly she found herself able to breathe. Her legs seemed to fuse together and she found it much easier to move through the water. Looking down she saw that she now had a tail of her own, the same color as her eyes.

_Why have you changed me?_

_Changed? You don't remember do you? _Images then flashed through Tifa's mind. She remembered being captured and dragged to the surface. Spells had been cast on her and lanced through her body like needles of flame. Tifa shook her head once and swam towards Reno, a hand reaching out to stroke his cheek.

_Yeah, I remember you…_ Tifa replied before kissing him deep on the lips. Blackness soon enveloped the pair but Tifa still felt his lips on hers as she faded into the dark.

* * *

Sunlight poured in from the window, its rays alighting on Reno's face. He felt something soft on his neck and opened his eyes. Glancing over, he saw Tifa sucking on his jugular.

"Tifa…"

At his voice the barmaid opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. Crimson stained her cheeks and she quickly removed her lips from his neck.

"Sorry about that." She said. Reno smirked at her.

"Did you have some interesting dreams about me?" Tifa's face turned even redder at that. "Good thing I have the day off from work, the boss would think I was sick or something if he saw this on me." Reno then hugged Tifa gently and raised her chin up until her eyes met his. "I love you Tifa."

"Ditto…" Tifa replied, lips moving over Reno's, stifling whatever else he might say.


End file.
